Winter's Flower
by Mayu Pk
Summary: Kim Minseok [EXO's XIUMIN] - Yoon Haneul [OC]


Winter's Flower

An EXO Fan Fiction by:

 **Mayupark**

Yoon Haneul (OC) - Kim Minseok (EXO's XIUMIN)

* * *

 _Bunga dimusim dingin? Bunga apa itu?_

* * *

"Lihatlah, salju pertama telah turun"

"Ayo, kita keluar!"

"Kau akan mengembang jika terus berada di dalam ruangan"

"Ayolah, Yoon Haneul! Jangan malas"

Oh God, aku sangat membenci ini! KimMinseok, si pemuda sialan itu benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa dia tak punya pekerjaan lain? Untuk apa ia berteriak tak jelas dihari yang masih terlalu pagi ini? Ia seperti orang yang tak waras menurutku.

"Tidak mau Minseok! Bukannya kau sudah tahu? Aku begitu membenci musim dingin!"

Dengan cepat aku menarik selimutku, membenamkan tubuhku didalamnya. Berharap tak mendengar suara-suara kencang itu lagi. Sungguh, itu akan merusak indera pendengaranku.

Namun, dengan terbenam dibawah selimut sepertinya tak cukup. Sebaliknya, itu malah membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi, menarik selimutku, menggelitiki telapak kakiku, dan mengguncang tubuhku dengan keras. Aku merasa gila hari ini.

"Hentikan, pemuda gila! Aku tak mau keluar rumah saat ini"

"Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan tubuhmu berlumut selama musim dingin. Ini sangatlah lembab. Ayo keluar! Jangan menjadi perempuan yang malas"

Dengar? aku akan ditumbuhi lumut? Yang benar saja! Kamarku yang bersihini tak akan begitu bukan? Kali ini aku menutup mataku erat, tak mau melihat apapun. Aku hanya ingin tidur, itu saja.

"Yoon Haneul, ayolah. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar saja"

Minseok benar-benar menurunkan nada bicaranya, terdengar begitu pelan. Sepertinya ia lelah berteriak terus. Ia pasti akan menyerah dan pulang setelah itu, begitu pikirku. Batinku berteriak penuh kemenangan, dengan ini aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

"Pulanglah, aku ti-"

 _Chu_ …

Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang lembab tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pipiku. Sebuah kecupan? Tidak, ia tak akan sejauh itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu menjulang tinggi, aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku perlahan. Dan…

"Kim Minseok! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Reflek, tanganku memukul wajahnya dengan sedikit keras. Dan setelah itu juga, ia meringis kesakitan karena ulahku. "Ra-rasakan. Jangan sembarangan denganku. Ini peringatan!" Aku memarahinya, tanpa menanyakan apakah itu sakit atau tidak. Yah, aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi bukankah kelakuannya lebih salah?

"Akh!" Ia meringis lebih keras kali ini. Melihat itu, dengan cepat aku mendekatinya, melihat keadaan wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Hei! kau tak apa? Maafkan aku." Rasa bersalah telah menjalar keseluruh tubuh hingga batinku. Aku rasa, akulah yang keterlaluan.

"Maaf…" Aku menunduk dalam, berharap ia menerima permintaan maafku. Namun, ia hanya diam dan melihatku dengan tatapan kesal. "Ba-baiklah… ayo kita keluar. Tapi, maafkan aku ya" Begitu. Sedetik kemudian, Minseok yang ada dihadapanku tersenyum. Ia tampak senang, karena berhasil membujukku. Ini akan menjadi hari dimana pertamakalinya aku keluar rumah di musim dingin. Ya, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku sangatlah membenci musim dingin. Sangat.

Kenapa aku membenci musim dingin? Ya, musim dingin memang tak pernah membuat salah kepadaku. Tetapi musim dingin adalah musim dimana aku pernah membuat kenangan pahit dengan seseorang. Dia, Ayahku. Tujuh tahun lalu, ia meninggalkan aku dan ibuku pada saat musim dingin. Ayahku yang berjanji untuk kembali pada saat musim semi datang, namun hingga sekarang ia benar-benar tak kembali. Ia pergi tanpa alasan, tanpa kabar dan tak pernah kembali. Bahkan ia membuat ibuku mengurus diriku sendirian. Begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah memakai beberapa pakaian tebal, kami beranjak untuk keluar. "Bibi, kami akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan mengajak Haneul bersenang-senang diluar sana" Minseok mengukir senyuman diwajahnya. Menyakinkan ibuku bahwa aku akan bersenang-senang diluar sana.

 _Winter's Flower - Mayupark_

Dengan lutut yang bergetar aku berdiri diatas salju, menggenggam erat tangan Minseok yang ada disampingku. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana? Ayo" Ia menarik tanganku dengan kencang, berusaha membuatku berlari untuk membiasakan kakiku terhadap salju.

Kami duduk berdampingan, bak sepasang kekasih. Tidak, bukan bagaikan lagi. Sebenarnya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Pada musim semi tahun lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Membawakan buket bunga yang begitu indah, lalu mengajakku kencan setelahnya. Perempuan mana yang tak senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dengan orang yang disukai. Kim Minseok, dia adalah senior yang aku sukai. Yang akhirnya aku bisa menjadi miliknya saat ini.

"Lihatlah, musim dingin begitu indah" Ia terkagum-kagum, menunjukkan pemandangan musim dingin yang tak pernah aku rasakan selama tujuh tahun. Aku hanya diam, memperhatikan salju pertama yang masih turun sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya sebagai musim yang indah? Dimusim dingin tak ada bunga yang mekar sama sekali, pohon juga terlihat seperti tak memiliki kehidupan" Aku bertanya, lalu menoleh kearah wajahnya yang masih memandangi salju. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Kemudian ia melihatku, manik matanya seakan menyakinkanku. Padahal ia belum memberiku jawaban. "Kau mau tahu?" Aku mengangguk cepat, dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sama seperti halnya dengan ketiga musim sebelumnya, musim dingin juga memiliki bunga yang tak kalah indahnya. Itu kenapa aku mengatakan musim dingin begitu indah" Ia memberiku jawaban, hm… yang sangat tak masuk akal bagiku.

"Bunga dimusim dingin? Ini pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal itu. Memangnya bunga apa?"

Lagi-lagi Minseok tersenyum. "Bunga itu, ada disampingku" Aku menyerit sebelah alisku. Melihat sekelilingnya, penasaran akan bunga itu. "Jangan bercanda, kau membuatku mati penasaran!" Aku berdecak kesal, dan memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Bunga itu, kau" Mendengar itu aku menoleh kearahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan rasa heran yang berlipat-lipat. "Kekasihku sudah gila ya, aku ini manusia bukan bunga…" Aku terkekeh, begitu juga dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti, Haneul"

"Yoon Haneul yang selalu menjadi bungaku, membuatku tenang, dan terlihat begitu indah disetiap harinya. Pada saat musim semi, panas, gugur dan bahkan dingin, kau tetap menjadi bungaku. Begitu…"

Mendengar itu aku tersipu, wajahku telah seperti lobster rebus dibuatnya. "Puisi yang bagus, by the way… terimakasih" Aku memeluknya, membunuh dingin yang semakin menusuk kulitku. Begitu juga Minseok, yang membalas pelukanku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Minseok, kau juga bunga yang tumbuh di musim dingin. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Kim Minseok lah yang telah menghapus jejak kenangan gelapku bersama musim dingin, dan merubahnya menjadi kenangan yang sangat indah. Terimakasih, Kim Minseok" Aku bergumam dan tersenyum, aku sangat bahagia. Karena dimusim dingin, aku selalu bersama bungaku. Aku berharap kau juga begitu Minseok.

* * *

 _Ya, bunga itu, adalah kau_

* * *

Tamat

 **[Author Note]**

Annyeong Haseyo!

Yehet! Mayu right here~

Ini adalah K-Fanfiction pertama aku yang terpublish disini. Yang sudah mampir dan menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membaca, gamsahabnida! Jangan lupa untuk review ya, teman! Aku sungguh perlu kritik dan saran dari teman-teman.

Oh iya.. fanfiction ini juga sudah pernah terpublish sebelumnya di EXO FanFiction Indonesia karena aku mengikuti sebuah project dari mereka.

Salam dari aku, Mayu.


End file.
